


Bright

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Mermaids, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: All Kenma can think of when he looks at the mer isbright.





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farfetched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfetched/gifts).



> can't believe it's over a week into may and i haven't even posted anything with mermaids yet
> 
> this is for silverliningslurk on tumblr for the mini-exchange! I've never really written kenhina before so i hope you like it!

“So what does this button do?”

Kenma sighed, leaning over the bright mer’s shoulder to watch what was happening on his PSP. “This one is for the attacks.”

“Right!” The mer smiled at him.

Bright. Everything about the mer was bright and lively: their hair, orange like a the sky at dusk; their tail, black and orange and white and it reminded him of the calico cats that roam the halls of the castle; their smile, rivaled only by the sun.

“You need to block the enemy’s attacks,” Kenma interjected quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Gah!” The mer groaned as they lost the game and fell back onto the ground beside where Kenma was carefully crouched so as not to get much dirt on his pants. “I’ll just attack faster.”

The corner of Kenma’s mouth twitched up - almost a smile. “Let me show you how.”

The mer placed the gaming device into Kenma’s outstretched hand and sat up quickly to watch. They were right next to Kenma, breathing down his neck, but he couldn’t find the motivation in himself to tell them to move. He’d let the mer start the game from the beginning, figuring that they’d complain that they had no clue what was happening in the story. He should have realized that the mer would just skip all of the tutorials and ask him for help. 

Kenma allowed the character to die before handing the PSP back to the mer, hoping that they would actually understand how to play the game.

“You’re so good at that!”

“That’s because I block attacks,” Kenma murmured.

“Kenma,” the mer groaned, “I’m doing my best.”

“Do your best and block.”

The mer huffed but went back to trying to win the fight. They still weren’t really blocking much, but they did attack faster like they’d said they would. They did end up winning, somehow, and to celebrate, they nearly knocked Kenma over with a hug.

“Kenma!”

Kenma and the mer started at the loud voice. The mer looked at him with wide eyes. “Who’s that.”

He sighed and stood up. “One of my guards, Kuroo.”

Tetsurou came into view, panting and out of breath. “Where have you been?”

“Here.”

Tetsurou put his hands on his hips. “The council has been waiting for an hour.”

“Oh,” Kenma replied, looking down at the mer, who was still holding his PSP, “I didn’t want to go.”

“Kenma,” Tetsurou sighed, “Just because you didn’t want to doesn’t mean you can disappear. Come on, we have to get back to the castle.”

“Can I have my game back?” Kenma asked the mer, holding out his hand. “It won’t work underwater anyway.”

“I was just getting the hang of it!” the mer complained loudly, but they handed Kenma’s PSP back to him nonetheless. “You have to come back now, so I can play it again.”

Kenma nodded, giving the mer a small wave before he left.

“Wait!” the mer called out before he could start to walk away. “I forgot to tell you my name! It’s Shouyou.”

Kenma’s mouth twitched up into something a little more than an almost-smile. “See you later, Shouyou.”

Shouyou beamed at him and Kenma once more thought, _bright_.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr:
> 
> [nightshade002](https://nightshade002.tumblr.com/)   
>  [theprettysettersclub](https://theprettysettersclub.tumblr.com/)


End file.
